


Playground Antics

by Hyentics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, School, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyentics/pseuds/Hyentics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first graders are let out for lunch recess, and Ivan immediately rushes to find Yao, only to accidentally upset him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Antics

It was around 11:30 a.m. when the first graders were let out for recess. Ivan ran out onto the playground gleefully, looking for his first grade love, Yao. He easily spotted the dark haired boy on the swing set, holding onto his small panda stuffed animal. Ivan ran over to him, stumbling over his own two feet every other step. "Yao-Yao!" He shouted happily, claiming the swing next to his "boyfriend." "Ivan!" Yao shouted, swinging higher on the swing. "I'm gonna push you!" Ivan giggled, jumping off his swing and running behind Yao. "Nooo!" Yao whined, dragging his feet in the gravel to slow the swing down. "Da!" Ivan smiled, shoving Yao forward. Yao fell off the swing, face first into the gravel. "I'm telling!" He shouted, picking himself up and running to the teacher. "No!" Ivan wailed, racing after him.

"Ivan pushed me!" Yao said loudly as he tugged on the teacher's shirt. "Did he really?" The teacher asked. Yao nodded, "Well we'll have to have a talk." She said, patting Yao's head, just as Ivan ran up. "Ivan, Yao says you pushed him. Is that true?" She asked. "I was pushing him on the swing!" Ivan shouted. "Yao, do you think Ivan meant to push you off the swing?" She questioned. "Yes!" The darker haired boy huffed, crossing his arms and turning his back to the teacher and Ivan. "I want a divorce Ivan!" He snapped at his friend. "No! I didn't do anything!" Ivan wailed, grabbing onto Yao's arm. "Too bad!" Yao shouted, stomping off.

It was senior year in high school, Yao and Ivan sat next to each other, waiting for the morning bell to ring. "Ivan… Do you remember that time in first grade when you pushed me off the swing and I said I wanted a divorce?" Yao asked, a smug grin on his face. Ivan blushed, "Da, and I started crying because I didn't want you to leave." He said. Yao chuckled, "You were so cute back then…" He kissed Ivan's cheek. "You're still cute today…"


End file.
